Steven Universe New Beginnings
by SleepyBearZ
Summary: A man from our world wakes up in an unfamiliar place without any idea what or how it happened, he was an avid fan of steven universe, now hes part of the story, will one gem change the story as we know it? Hey guys, english is not my native language so be pacient... with love Sleepy
1. 1

I woke up on another planet, I was inside a hole in the ground quiet and warmth, wait a second how do I know this is another planet, what the hell is going on. Where was I? I blink away the lingering haze of sleep, stretching. I get out of the hole, outside a sunny day. Noon, I guess, what caught my eye was that I was not alone, there are people around. _'How did I got here?'_ I thought. I jump out of the hole. I don't have any recollection how I got here, all I remember is that yesterday I got home from a long day of college and went straight to sleep, was this a weird dream?, I put aside my questions for the moment. As I do so, my eyes are drawn to the people around. I just noticed they are not normal. Some have of the people around me have green or yellow skin; perhaps they are cosplaying, maybe my friends are pranking me, a voice barely reaches my ear.

"Emerald Facet-1023 X1995," someone said, making me turn around.

"Yes?," I answer, the one that said that was a green woman with a futuristic tablet, she had some kind of gem on her left eye, _'Why am I answering that, why does that information feels familiar..., why does she have a gem on her eye!? What's going on...'_

"White Diamond is requesting your presence; please follow me," The peridot said.

"Of course," I said getting nervous of the fact that White Diamond requested my presence, _'How do I know her name?, why am I so scare of that so-called White Diamond...'_

"Please behave, you're the 120th White Emerald that our great Diamond has personally requested to be made, she has shattered the last 119, just let her talk, and obey no matter what," Peridot said as I followed her.

I made my way with the Peridot, all the way I was wondering, why I'm not questioning her, why am I accepting this so easily, we got into a warp pad, Some Quartz soldiers were guarding the warp pad in the other side,The Peridot guide me to a white palace, inside the palace there was a door, my destination, opening the door, I saw pink-haired girl standing, talking with White Diamond, seeing White Diamond was flashing, to say the least. The floor creaked underneath me, announcing my presence. Both of them look at me.

"Emerald! there you are!" White Diamond smiles, looking at me with her big and piercing eyes. "You're finally awake! finally a perfect White Emerald for my starlight, I was starting to get tired of the failures I was getting from the kindergarten!"

"My Diamonds!" I said in a respectful and tactful way, making a diamond shape sign with my hands, and there I notice, my entire body is white, but I really didn't have time to worry about that right now, _'I'm scared, I'm terrified, what in the world is going on, this woman towers over me, but that's not the reason I'm scared...'_

"Pink, this perfect Emerald will lead your armies, is my gift, for you starlight" White Diamond smiles, there was no doubt I was nothing but a mere tool for this woman, "White Emeralds are super rare Pink, his cut is perfect! he will crush your enemies starlight, and to top the fact he's a perfect example of what a gem should look like, he's one on a billion starlight, a Male gem."

I blink in realization, _'I'm a White Emerald, made to serve the Diamond Authority... all this information... is in my head now...'_

"Thank you so much White!," Pink said, looking at me with a wide and happy smile. "I will make great use of him!."

"Emerald, from this moment on, you belong to pink," White Diamond said smiling at pink and looking at me with a deadly glare. "I will not tolerate failure from a perfect specimen like you, am I clear?"

"Yes, my Diamond!" I answered, she didn't say it, but it was obvious what she meant with that, my life was on the line.

———

"How are you feeling? Did you meet any gems on White's Kindergarten? I'm so excited to meet you!" as soon as we got out of White's chamber, Pink my diamond was bombarding me with questions.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts, trying to find the right words, And deciding how much I wanted to tell Pink.

"When I emerged... there was a peridot looking for me, My diamond, she was the only gem I meet on my way here." I start, beginning to recount my meeting with the Peridot, I tried to describe my experience in the kindergarten the best I could, I shudder as I remember what the Peridot said, that I was the 120th Emerald that she had to produce and that the last 119 were shattered, because they didn't pass White's perfection test.

Pink Diamond listens with widening eyes, for a moment I swear her pupils turned to stars, eventually when she said, "That must have been an amazing experience!"

"Isn't this exciting?!" Pink said, beaming with happiness. "I'm gonna be creating life from nothing!, my very own planet! earth!"

_'Earth...' _I tried to remember what happen to me, was I anducted and this aliens turned me into a living weapon?, but the only thing that I was able to remember and not all of it was yesterday, everything else was under a deep haze, and it even though I felt it was right there, I just couldn't get the information I needed it.

———

_'All the information in my head, how to fight, how to fly a ship, how to use my powers, and who is my owner, they even tell me who should I love haha, Pink Diamond is the only thing I have in my head, and how I should follow her and make sure she's ok' _I thought, _'I will recover my memories, though I don't really know what good will that do, I don't think anything that I knew before this could possibly help me against the Diamond Authority,'_


	2. 2

Next day, Pink ordered me to get her ships, and army ready, tomorrow we would invade earth, following said orders I got to Pink's barracks, thousands of gems are in line, waiting for Pink's orders, waiting for my orders, a quartz soldier in waiting in front of everyone. "Emerald, Sir," The Quartz Soldier said, her was voice deep, she had her gem in her leg. "What are our orders?"

"Make sure everything is ready for tomorrow," I answered her, "We can't have any complications."

"Yes, sir!" The Quartz Soldier said with respect, going back to her duties.

After finishing my orders, I went back to my assigned room. I wanted to get a good look at my new body.

I'm a White Emerald. I'm a good 9 feet and 4 inches tall. Right now, I'm wearing comfortable clothes that have a pink diamond shape in the center of my chest. The clothes never get dirty. Why? Gem powers, my gem is on or where it should be my heart.

I have a wolf's face, with jaws filled with sharp teeth, I even have a tail. I've got white fur all over my body, and I suppose I have white skin under it, but it really doesn't matter, my form is a construct of light, Overall I look like a giant werewolf, I also have a fairly masculine profile, thank god that at least I kept my gender. My eyes are blue. My hands have canine claws, I think my new body fits my role, I'm nothing but a dog following orders cause I'm too scared of the consequences.

Oh, I forgot, I have sexual equipment that is located where it should be, what is bothering me is the why? Gems don't reproduce, at least not in the biological sense.

_'This... what in the world happen to me?'_ I thought, watching my reflection, _'At least my supreme leader is not a complete asshole, like White, Pink seems almost innocent... I rather deal with her...'_

The intercom in my room started to blink, taking the call, Pink's pearl said, "Emerald, Pink Diamond is requesting that you go and check with the Peridots if everything is ready for the kindergartens."

"On it," I said, hanging off the call, _'Perhaps earth will have some answers for me."_

I made my way to the Peridot quarters, Pushing the door open, I'm immediately greeted by the supervisor of the Peridots. All the peridots stand up and salute me.

"Is everything ready for the kindergartens?" I ask the supervisor.

"Yes, sir! we are ahead of schedule!" The supervisor answered.

"Good, send the reports to my room later, we have to ensure this goes smoothly for our diamond," I said, getting out of the peridot's quarters.

Homeworld, millions of gems all of them serving the diamond authority, The Diamonds they stand at the top of everything, followed by their generals, my rank?, I'm Pink Diamond General, a gift that White Diamond thought it would bring perfection to Pink's colony, Gems around me seem to be afraid, and why wouldn't they, I have the authority to shattered them.

* * *

I went back to my room, on the way. A pair of Quartz stand at my door, The Quartz soldiers nod at me as I approach, once I in front of my door they open the door for me.

Inside my room, there is a package. I carefully open said package, inside the box, there was a bubble, and inside the bubble, a gem.

_'I only have 24 hours alive, and they are already giving me stuff...' _I thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a message starts.

"You are one of the few gems selected to have the privilege to own a pearl, be grateful the great, the perfect, the lustrous Diamond authority deems you worthy of such privilege, General Emerald Facet-1023 X1995, rejoice!" the message ended.

_'I don't want to own a personal slave, It's already enough that I'm a slave myself...' _I thought, watching the bubble with the pearl inside, _'Though I can't leave her inside, not only the Diamond would think I'm insulting them, but also I would be jailing her, besides I don't have to treat her like a slave, she could be like a personal assistant or something like it.' _

So I decided to pop her bubble, a bright light engulfed the room, A holographic clam shell materializes around the pearl gem.

_'This feels_ familiar_ like I've seen it before...' _I thought, for some reason watching the pearl felt like a Deja Vu.

The holographic clamshell with the pearl inside said in an almost robotic voice, "Please identify yourself."

"Emerald," I answered.

"Greetings, Emerald. Please state preferred customization options." The pearl floating inside of the holographic shell said.

"Default," I answered.

"Please stand by." The pearl said, the shell starts to descend to the floor on my room, as it opens and reveals a Pearl, forming her body for the first time, her skin was pink, and her hair was curly and pink, and her gem is on her stomach, she was pretty similar to Pink's first pearl.

"Greetings my Emerald, I'm your new pearl, I'm here to serve you forever in anything you want," Pearl said, bowing to me.

_'This is gonna be harder than I thought, she looks a lot like pink's first pearl... how do I know that? nevermind it's not important, perhaps is more information they inserted in my head.' _I thought, "For now, please wait for the reports on the kindergarten, the Peridots should be sending me those soon."

"As you wish my Emerald," Pearl said, getting in front of the door.

"Thanks, I'll be dealing with the logistics of how to invade earth, without hurting the organic life," I said, Pink ordered me to do so.

"Understood, my Emerald," Pearl said, going back to the door.

* * *

Next day, the day had arrived, the Peridots were ready to start the kindergartens, the sapphires were on court predicting what could go wrong, and I was inside a ship with my pearl and pink's army, ready to take the earth for my Diamond.

"Pink ordered not to hurt the organic life of earth, those who don't abide by that will have to deal with me, am I understood?" I shouted inside the ship.

"Yes! sir!" the soldier's shouted.

"Good, let's go, for our Diamond!" I shouted, and everyone on the ship started doing the same.

Finishing my short but persuasive speech I decided to check once again the plans for earth, to make sure everything was going to go perfectly, once I got to my room in the ship, I collapsed, my gem was hurting a lot, my pearl rushes to me.

"My Emerald!" Pearl said in a worried tone, she kept moving her mouth, but I couldn't hear her anymore.

Everything around me turned black, and I started to hear something, it sounded like it was miles away.

_We... crystal...always...day...believe...Amethyst...Steven..._

"My Emerald!, call the med-" Pearl was freaking out.

"I'm alright pearl, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" I said, getting off the floor.

"As you wish my Emerald," Pearl replied, going back to her usual self.

_'What was that? It felt like a song, but it didn't make any sense at all, are my memories telling me to look out for an Amethyst? Steven is a human name...' _I thought trying to understand my dream.


	3. 3

**_Time Skip -_**_** 250 years later.**_

Two centuries and a half since the day I was created or kidnapped I'm still trying to figure out what's real and what's not, my sole purpose is leading pink's army, I haven't had any episodes since the day before the invasion, that song still haunts my mind sometimes, but I can't put my finger on it, my first years on earth were boring, to say the least, humans are in a pretty primitive era, but even so they understood that fighting us was not an option for them, it took us fifty years to see up the Prime Kindergarten, the first stone for Pink Diamond glory, The gems of this kindergarten would be the first ones that she personally creates, she already has an army, but this gems will belong to her on a new level, so far the Primer Kindergarten has been a success, no complications at all for the moment.

Pink Diamond, well, she has been super busy during this time, managing the creation of many buildings for gems around the world, my favorite so far is the Sky Arena, I want to battle someday there.

Not much has changed with me; time feels different when you have an endless amount of it, years feel like days, days feel like years, I guess time is relative, Pearl? Well she is a work in progress, she refuses to call me simply Emerald around other gems, she says is disrespectful, but I manage to convince her to call me just Emerald in private, to be honest, I don't know what would I do without her, she keeps my work area organized, and is the only gem under me that doesn't look at me like I'm a monster, so far she's my only friend, or at least I consider her to be, I wonder if she thinks the same.

* * *

"Are you feeling ok, Emerald?" a sweet voice says, getting my attention. I look up off my desk to see Pearl, standing behind in my desk. "You looked like you having something on your mind,"

Pearl sits on my desk and leans close to me. "You know, you can count on me, that's what I'm here for, right?."

I raise my eyebrow at her, trying to put words to my troubled thoughts, what could I say, I don't remember my life before this?!, I'm nothing but a slave now, I don't know if you really care about me, after all, I'm nothing else but your assignment, I can't share that with her...can I?

"Pearl, do you care about me?" I ask, "Or you see me as nothing but your owner."

"What?." Pearl tilts her head in confusion.

"I wanna know if you care...I wanna know," I say but stop in the middle, "Forget it, I'm just mumbling."

"I do care about you," she says weakly, voice barely audible. "Your kind, and considerate, and that has been fueling my thoughts, thoughts a pearl shouldn't have."

I don't move for a moment, she cares, she really cares about me, everyone fears me, and those who don't, they see me as nothing but a pawn.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I need to be replaced immediately!" Pearl starts to freak out, but before she continues, I jump out of my desk and hug her. "Whaat?"

"Don't...say that, this last century has been a nightmare for me, It's good to know I'm not alone, thanks for saying that pearl," I say with a smile and a tear in my eye.

"You don't mind?" she asks.

"No... silly haha, what are friends for!?" I answer with a smile on my face.

"Hahaha" she starts to laugh, suddenly a light engulfs both of us, trying to form a new form, but it breaks immediately.

"What was that!?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh NO, NO, NO, NO, we fused! I fused with a GENERAL! I'm gonna get shattered!" Pearl starts to freak out, "Two different gems fusing, the Diamonds will have my gem for it."

"Calm down!" I say, grabbing her, by the shoulders, "No one is going to find out, I promise."

"But!, this is a crime! I can be easily replaced! But you! you're a White Emerald, there's only a handful of those in homeworld," Pearl says.

"You are irreplaceable... and besides I won't tell anyone about it," I say, trying to soothe her.

"You won't? But I fused with you..." She says, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, we did, weird experience," I answer scratching my head trying to find the best way to calm her, "But we both had a hand on that, is not like you forced me, your my partner, and only friend in the sad universe pearl, don't freak out please, promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks... and don't worry, I promise I won't say anything." She says blushing.

"Good, now go and tell the quartz to start mobilizing to the beta kindergarten, we need a warp pad there before we even begin the second kindergarten," I said.

"On it!," Pearls says, running out of the room.

"That girl will be the end of me..." I sigh.

The intercom of my room started to blink, pressing the button. I'm greeted by Pink's Pearl.

"Emerald, Pink Diamond is requesting your presence." Pink's Pearl says in a formal tone.

"On my way, I'll be there in two minutes," I say, hanging up the call.

* * *

I hop off my desk, and I start making my way to pink's diamond chambers, with time I learn, she wasn't a bad gem, but that didn't make her a good gem, it took me a few minutes to arrive at her room, she was on the moon, so I had to use the warp pad to get there, once, inside the room, Pink notices me.

"Emerald! so good to see you," Pink says, with her usual beam of happiness around her.

"Thanks, my diamond," I said, making a diamond shape sign with my hands.

"Any new on the kindergarten, I would call the peridots, but I wanted to hear it from you," Pink Diamond smiles, "I can't wait for the Amethyst's to emerge!"

I took one step closer to her and proceeded to tell her how the project was going, "The Prime kindergarten is done, all we have to do now is wait for the Amethyst's to emerge."

"This is going to be soo exciting," Pink Diamond says with a wide smile, "I can't wait!"

She looks at me and waves me goodbye.

"Thanks, for your time, my diamond," I said, leaving her room.

* * *

**_Time Skip -_**_** 250 years later.**_

I'm standing outside Pink diamond room, I had to deliver some reports to her, I was about to announce my presence, but I hear her having a discussion, with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, I can barely hear the conversation, but I was able to decipher some of it, Pink wanted to end her colony, she wanted to save the earth and the life in it.

I decided to come back later, the reports weren't due today, she might need some alone time, I can't help but feel happy she wants to save the earth, but I know that's impossible, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond would push Pink to do it, and if that doesn't work, well White Diamond let's just say she doesn't take a no for an answer, but like they said it the thought that counts, I already knew Pink wasn't a bad gem, but this is making me see her in a new light.

So with nothing to do for the moment, I decide to head over my room to see what's pearl doing, entering my room I see Pearl playing her flute, I take a seat close to her, earning a wide smile from her as she put the flute away. We have been together side by side for 500 years, at this point she knows me better than I know myself, and I think I know her quite well too.

"How are you feeling, Emerald?" she asks, reaching my shoulder and patting it lightly "I already finished my assignments."

I chuckle she always thinking about work.

She smiles at me and gives me a playful look. "What is so funny? Huh? do I look like a spinel?."

"Mmm, I mean... I if close my eyes a bit, you kinda do." I answer, getting a playful punch on the shoulder by her, "Kidding, kidding, don't shatter me over a joke."

"I'll forgive you this time," she says between chuckles, "So how was your day?"

"Boring, I had to beat some Amethyst's to the ground today, they wanted to see how strong I was, so It was five hours of beating every single one of them, it was good until the rose quartz wanted to do the same, so I got stuck on the training grounds all day." I answer, letting out a sigh, "So far my I have kept my title, 2908 wins, and 0 defeats."

"That's my Emerald," she says happily, making me puff my chest with pride.

"But then my nemesis appeared...paperwork," I say letting another huge sigh.

"I could have done that for you," she says.

"I know, but I promise you today at least haft a day off," I said.

"Thanks, but I'm here to help you, and besides I fixed some mistakes in your paperwork, and advanced some for tomorrow," she says with a mischievous smile.

"Why...? I wanted to give you some free time, that by the way, we don't have ever." I ask her.

"I'm a pearl. Organizing is my thing, and besides... I don't want to have free time if it means your suffering for it." she leans, putting her head on my chest.

We are friends, and sometimes I forget how cute she really is, "Thankss.."

"My pleasure," she says almost purring, moving her hand through my fur. "What are friends for."

"Hehehe," I laugh awkwardly while blushing like an idiot.


	4. 4

_**The rebellion starts!**_

I'm standing at the door of the diamond room at the moonbase; Yellow had requested my presence, she's the heart of the gem army. Entering the room, I know the reason the Diamonds are calling me, is Rose Quartz, a rouge gem started a rebellion to kick out all gems out of earth, and she's not alone, she has a pearl with her, part of my duties is to ensure all the gems stay loyal to Pink, and the reason Yellow is calling me, is cause I failed, as soon as I entered the room, Yellow's pearl announces my presence, Yellow Diamond presence is quite overwhelming, she's very tall, towering over me, and her demeanour is commanding; she looks at me for a second, I can see the anger in her eyes.

"You have failed your duty!," Yellow diamond states looking down at me, "Your job is to keep gems in line, and now Pink, your diamond! HAS TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR PATHETIC FAILURE!."

"My diamond, I assure you I will-" I try to explain that I am working on putting an end to the rebellion, but Yellow Diamond cuts me off.

"SILENCE!, I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of an Emerald, especially when they fail to complete their most basic duties!" Yellow shouts in anger, "You will put an end to this rebellion, and you will do it now!, or I will take immense satisfaction in shattering you, am I clear!?"

"Yes, my diamond," I answer, seeing yellow pearl smirking in the background.

* * *

I make my way back to my room, to tell pearl the news, as soon as I get inside the room, Pearl greets me.

"Hey, Emerald," Pearl says, beaming with happiness, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah... do you know where I can find the traitor Rose Quartz? so that I can shatter her," I said with a sigh.

"That bad?" she asks, leaning close to me.

"Yellow Diamond gave me an ultimatum," I sigh.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find that gem in no time, and you'll beat her to the ground, you haven't lost a single fight yet!" Pearl says with a faint smile.

"Yeah, I just need to find her, Yellow Diamond ordered all the rose quartz to be bubbled, I'll try to see the codes for each one, that way the search for that traitor would be easier," I said.

"I'll help you, I'll let the Peridots know about your orders," Pearl says, leaving my room.

_'How in the hell did I allow a gem to go rouge on us, I've been keeping a close eye on all of them.' _I thought.

* * *

_**Cloud Arena, one week later.**_

The Cloud arena is one of the two arenas Pink designed for her colony, gems soldiers fight to entertain the higher class gems, the arena is packed with weapons, and important gems, like Blue Diamond, for example, this is the perfect place to strike a tactical attack, if Rose Quartz is trying to run out the gems from earth, this is a chance she won't let escape. What she doesn't know is that I'm waiting for her, I will make sure to shatter her, I'm standing behind a pillar, waiting for her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Blue Diamond is on her palanquin, waiting for the Sapphire she summoned.

The eastern warp pad opens, revealing a sapphire with her three ruby guards, I can hear ruby guards talking to each other, I don't really care about what, the sapphire approaches Blue Diamond's palanquin, entering to give her prediction about the rebellion.

Inside the palanquin, I can hear Blue Diamond say, "Sapphire, tell me what will happen here?", one of the good things about being a werewolf looking gem, is that I can hear conversations from pretty far away.

"I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the White Emerald will shatter the leader of the rebellion and her pearl; The rebellion ends here." Sapphire said.

"Thank you, Sapphire." Blue Diamond said relieved, "That's all I needed to know,"

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld," Sapphire said, leaving Blue Diamond palanquin.

As I see the Sapphire speak with her ruby, I hear someone shouting, someone that wants the gems out of the earth! — Rose Quartz! — and she's not alone, the rouge pearl is with her, the ruby guards fuse and try to stop rose, but she quickly disposes of them, destroying the physical forms of 2 of the 3 ruby guards, the pearl starts to fight the last ruby guard, taking my chance I take a leap towards Rose, she reacts just in time to dodge me.

"Rose!" I say with anger in my voice, summoning my claymore.

I'm facing the leader of the rebellion. I can't lose, I have to win, for me, for pearl, for pink!

Rose doesn't say anything, she gets into battle position, waiting for me to make the first move.

I swing at Rose with my claymore, but she parries the hit with her shield with ease, I continued to swing my sword, but she continues to block my attack with ease, what it angers me is that she's not attacking me, is like she doesn't want to fight me, I wind up my claymore charging it with electricity before bringing it down on her with earth-shaking force! The attack breaks her shield, shattering it entirely, but she manages to dodge the attack just on time.

_'I fought several rose quartz's before, she's way above the average, is safe to say she's the ultimate quartz,' _I thought, surprised.

As I get ready to continue my fight with Rose, I hear one of the ruby guards screaming, I turn around to the last Ruby guard charging to save the Sapphire, pushing her out of the way of Pearl's attack, a light engulfs both of them, and a new gem comes to existence, a fusion, Rose took that chance to escape with her pearl, how could I been so stupid, I let myself get distracted by something so meaningless right now.

I hear the gems around giving their opinions about this new fusion.

"Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!" multiple gems say.

_'That could been Pearl and me, those two will get shattered for this, life is so unfair.' _I thought, watching the fusion break down.

"The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!" Blue Diamond said turning her attention to me, "And you Emerald, don't you get tired of failing your diamond over and over again!?, I will discuss with Yellow your punishment for letting that rebel escape, and you Sapphire,".

"This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I..." Sapphire said panicking.

"It was my fault!" Ruby said.

"Clearly, it seems I have to shatter more than one gem," Blue Diamond said in a threating tone, "How dare you fuse with a member of my court?"

She's going to shatter the ruby, and possibly the sapphire too, and Yellow is going to crush my gem personally, what can I do.

"Forgive me, I..." Ruby pleaded to Blue Diamond,

"You will be broken for this!" Blue Diamond shouted the gems around started to approach the ruby to catch her, but Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and dashes off with her, saving the ruby and dooming her own destiny, me on the other hand, I let them capture me, there is no point on escaping.

* * *

I was prepared for what is to come; I was summoned to the courtroom in homeworld, inside the courtroom, I had failed in my mission. I was the general of Pink's diamond army, The one who was supposed to bring her enemies to their knees guaranteeing her victory and supremacy, failing twice is something the Diamonds don't allow, I know what that means, I will probably get shattered, I wipe the tears in my face as I enter the room.

The walk to the courtroom is long and silent. My lawyer, a Pink Zircon, is sweating, she's nervous I can tell. There is nothing left to say, my chances of surviving are close to zero, to my side is pearl, always by my side, at least I'll die with someone I came to care and love this last 500 years. The silence ended as soon as I enter the courtroom, the room was tense, I bet if I had the chance, I could cut the atmosphere with a knife, Pink seemed like a kind leader, who knows maybe she'll help me. Slowly but surely, I approach the stand, and the trial begins.

"All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!" Yellow pearl said with excitement.

"Rejoice in the beauty of the lustrous Blue Diamond." Blue pearl said almost whispering.

"And the marvellous and kind, Pink Diamond," Pink pearl said.

A light warps behind the diamonds with their respective colours, bringing in Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond. They open their eyes and look down at me while out of nowhere another Zircon appears, a yellow one.

"Let's just shatter him, and be done with it," Yellow Diamond said.

"I agree," Blue Diamond nods,

"This is a trial, let him talk," Pink said looking at blue and yellow with pleading eyes,

"Fine, let's begin," Yellow said waving her hand,

"My diamonds, while it's true he hasn't stopped the rebellion, it's also true that he's been trying his hardest to stop that treacherous rebel, exhibit A," The pink zircon said, showing my reports and countermeasures to stop the rebellion, "As you can see, these files prove he's been working day and night to stop her, but he won't be able to do it,"

"Why,?" Yellow asks raising an eyebrow,

"Please, Enlighten us," Blue adds, with a bored tone,

"Well, you see my diamond, someone is leaking this information, someone with enough authority to get access to this documents, the only ones that have access to Emerald plans, are the great Diamond authority, Emerald and his pearl, which means someone! inside our ranks is supporting the rebellion, is the only explanation to why Rose Quartz is always one step ahead of our plans, my diamonds, I rest my case," the Pink Zircon said, and whisper to me, "Don't worry, we got this,"

"My colleague is right, for the most part, someone has indeed been leaking information, but who?, the Diamonds? No that would be an absurd assumption, Emerald? Maybe, but the real suspect here is a pearl!," Yellow Zircon shouts at the end, making all the pearls in the room to gasp, "As everyone knows, the treacherous Rose Quartz has a pearl with her, and the only pearl that has been giving to someone in the last 600 years has been! Emerald's pearl!, the reason why Emerald hasn't stop the rebellion is because his pearl is helping the rebellion, I rest my case."

'_They are blaming pearl! No! No!'_ I thought in panic

"My Diamonds! I would never!" my pearl says crying, "I would never betray Emerald, I wou-"

"Silence!" Yellow shouts, shooting electricity towards pearl, destroying her form, "I will personally shatter that traitor, we'll give Emerald his last chance, don't disappoint me again."

"We won!" The pink Zircon said happy,

I see Yellow Diamond heels approach pearl's gem; she's going to shatter her!, what can I do, I Won't allow this!

"NO!" I shout dashing at full speed grabbing Pearl's gem,

"What it's the meaning of this?!" Yellow shouted,

"She's the only gem I care about, the diamond, homeworld, you can all go to hell for all I care!" I shout, but deep inside I know I'm in deep shit,

"Then, be shatter with her," Yellow shoots electricity towards me, all I want is to go back to where I was happy, at least for a few seconds of my day, with her,

* * *

I'm back in my room? How did this happen?. Did I just teleport out of the Diamonds Court?, neat power, and it came when I need it the most.

_'No time to waste, let's get the hell out of Homeworld, first thing in my agenda, shatter that quartz bitch that ruined my life,'_ I thought, leaving my room.

I'm standing outside my room, is in the middle of homeworld, the building is one of the tallest around save the nearby castles, I start running towards the closest warp pad,

As I make my way through homeworld, I become aware of the alarms, which means the diamonds are looking for me I'm close to the warp pad, but in front of it, a Jasper is waiting for me, y I find her sitting on the warp pad; a Jasper, one of Pink's Diamond's Jaspers, as soon as I approach her, she summons her weapon, a helmet. "The Diamonds have a code red on you, get back, or I will make you!" Jasper said with a threating voice, _"_Though, I would love to do this the hard way_,"_ she smiles, lowering eyes.

I snap out of the trance, I have to beat her, to escape homeworld, and I have do it fast, she's not the only gem looking for me "It's funny, that you think that you are able to beat me alone, you're nothing but brute, allow me to demonstrate, " I said, approaching her,

"So be it!" She shouts, charging towards me doing a Spin Dash,

I plant my feet firmly on the ground, adopting a guarded stance against Jasper when she's close enough, I grab her by her helmet, stopping her spin attack, "You can't beat me, Jasper, I'm stronger, faster and smarter than you,"

"Why you!" Jasper tries to punch me, but I kick her sending her flying to a wall,

I lunge at the Jasper, swinging my claws at her, my claws rip her physical form, I can see Jasper falling to the ground while her form slowly fades away, the fight is entirely gone out of her, but before she retreats to her gem to heal, I said, "You better learn what is you place, or someone in the future might not be as merciful as I am today,"

"Don't worry pearl, I got you," with that I teleported out of homeworld, not to earth or any other colony, it's pretty obvious they would look for me there, but to a place Pink and the other diamonds have completely forgotten, Pink's Garden,

* * *

Next Episode, meeting Spinel! :D


End file.
